Change
by hiddenspikes
Summary: She sure as hell didn't feel all that different but the two dark red holes just above her collar bone pointed out just how different she really was. The old Elena would never have let Damon anywhere close to her much less let him bite her but she had done it...


**A/n- yay another one shot that I might do something with later on if people like it enough, so be sure to let me know if you want me to continue. Anyways this one was simply to practice writing and that being said its pretty much just one giant lemon thus the whole jump from a K rating to an M. Any and all mistakes are mine and I apologise now cause its like 1:30 in the morning and this idea wouldn't leave me alone so yeah there you have it. Anyways as always please don't forget to review they really so mean the world to me and help me to keep writing! I think I've rambled enough for now, the next chapters of without end and bulletproof heart will be up soon. Until next time happy reading.**

Elena took a deep breath as she looked over herself in the bathroom mirror. She sure as hell didn't feel all that different but the two dark red holes just above her collar bone pointed out just how different she really was. The old Elena would never have let Damon anywhere close to her much less let him bite her but she had done it...and because of it she felt freer...like an invisible weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Swallowing she reached up to touch her fingers to the dark red mark, her tongue gliding out to wet her bottom lip as she hissed slightly, the wounds still slightly tender. Jerking her hand away from her collar she pulled her long chocolate strands over her shoulder as she repeated Stefan's name over and over under her breath, reminding herself that she had a boyfriend and trying to ignore the part of her that was responding snidely

'Stefan who?'

Swearing she took in another deep breath and closed her eyes. She hadn't meant for it to happen really she hadn't...they had been arguing again, but then again when weren't they arguing, Damon going on and on about how stupid she could be when she went into martyr mode and her screaming back about how she would do anything to protect those that she loved and cared about, him included. Damon had rolled his eyes at her before doing that stupid eye thing of his that made her body clench In ways that she wasn't quite ready to admit yet. She didn't think about it, one second she was angry, listening to him be his usual ass of a self and the next her palm was smarting, bright red and throbbing and he was staring at her his expression unreadable, the faint pink of her handprint quickly fading until nothing was left.

"Lucky shot princess it won't happen again." He had snarled and Elena to prove a point went to slap him again...what she hadn't counted on was him grabbing her wrist and jerking her forward as he growled, the sound like that stupidly amazing eye thing of his making her body clench. The other thing she hadn't counted on was ending up pressed up against his body and the things it did to her hormones. Glancing up at him she had watched him tongue his bottom lip and had realise that she wanted to suck on that skin that he had just licked. She tried to resist, really she did but her body must have been making decisions without her mind cause the next thing she knew, she was up on her tiptoes, her fingers in his hair and that bottom lip of his that she had been admiring between her teeth as she tugged at it. Damon had frozen for all of ten seconds before he had pushed his lips firmly into hers his tongue snaking into her mouth to stroke along her own. There was a distinct difference between the way that Damon was kissing her and the way that Stefan did...Stefan was all slow and softly and gentle- patiently waiting for her to give what she would...Damon on the other hand was passion personified, his lips demanding everything they could from her, taking what he wanted and giving back in return until she could barely keep up. Elena grunted against his lips as she found herself pushed against the sitting room wall, Damon's hand on her thigh drawing her leg up until it rested over his hip, putting his jean clad erection in direct contact with her panty clad core. His free hand was hiking her skirt up higher even as he ground into her, her tongue stroking along his. It was like all the sexual tension between the two of them had exploded until they couldn't take it anymore. When Elena couldn't breath anymore she tore her mouth away from Damon's, practically whimpering as she forced herself to breath, already wanting his lips back against hers. Damon didn't hesitate his lips skimming down along the smooth column of her throat, his basic instincts coming out in the form of black veins under his eyes and freshly dropped fangs. Trying his damnedest to ignore it he focused instead on sucking roughly at the skin of her collar bone, she might go back to Stefan when all was said and done but he'd be damned if he didn't leave her with a mark to remember what she'd done.

Elena groaned her head tilted back as her hands fumbled sloppily with the buckle of his belt, needing to get it off of him. She knew she's probably regret it later but at that moment he didn't care she needed him in her and as needed it five minutes ago. She choked on a breath when his fingers brushed aside the flimsy material of her panties, seemingly reading her mind as he stroked through her wet folds his thumb fluttering across her sensitive button. Arching into his touch she tugged at the button of his jeans, ripping down the zipper, before pushing his jeans and his boxers down over his hips. She knew that their first time wouldn't be gentle, there was too much sexual tension between the two of them, she was counting on it being rough, wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Damon's mouth left her throat for only a moment, focusing instead on worrying her ear.

"Say it." He bit out as his fingers sank deep into her pussy, his thumb stroking harder along her clit. Elena had no doubts, she knew what was going to happen and what he was telling her to say. Turning her head down she trailed her tongue along his jaw line, slightly nipping at it before she was whispering hotly into his ear,her lips stroking the skin with each slow word.

"Fuck. Me."

Damon growled as the word passed from her mouth, the sound drawing a moan from Elena that turned to an all out scream as Damon's fingers were quickly replaced by his cock in one rough thrust of his hips. Digging her nails into his back she tried to keep her wits about her but with each hard snap of his hips Damon sent her mind reeling even more. Briefly she wondered where Stefan was but then Damon's mouth was back against her neck, his fangs scraping along the skin and all thoughts flew out the window. Tilting her head to the side she willed him to sink his teeth into her skin to mark her and Damon didn't disappoint, the almost inhuman groan that left his lips the moment her blood hit his tongue pushing her over the edge before she could grasp what was happening. Damon wasn't any where close to being done with her yet, his cock pounding roughly into her core as his hips rolled smooth figure eights leaving no place untouched. He drank slowly but steadily from her throat, the rich copper of her blood threatening to send him head first into his own release before he was ready for it. Elena was in complete, each draw of his mouth against her neck causing little pulses of pleasure through her pussy. Already she could feel herself curling tighter just waiting to be pushed over the edge by Damon again. Panicking she leaned forward her teeth sinking into the material on his shoulder as she tried to muffle her screams, the rhythmic clenching of her pussy around his cock finally pushing Damon over the edge as well, his teeth slipping out of her neck as he thrust shallowly .

Elena allowed herself a brief moment of bliss before the guilt started to creep in and she remembered just who it was who had thoroughly fucked her into the sitting room wall. Damon seeing the panic on her face had drawn away , his lips thinning into a line as he silently dared her to say that it was wrong, but she never did, instead she had hastily righted her clothes and scrambled for the front door, not stopping until she was at home, standing in her bathroom and staring at the dark red marks on her neck. Pulling her hair back behind her shoulder once again she looked over the mark one more time. Sure she really didn't feel any different but it didn't matter what she felt like, things were different, she had changed, everything with Damon had changed, and this time there was no going back- and she was okay with that.


End file.
